


Winds of love

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Love, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Yandere, we're the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A collection of the pairings I like or otherwise find interesting.





	1. Like the cut of a knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no one in the world she hated more than Donquixote Doflamingo.

Robin had her fair share of people she hated.

Spandam and his father were on top of that list, followed by Akainu, and then her own aunt.

Yet at this moment, there was no one in this world that she hated more than Donquixote Doflamingo.

"Cien Fleurs! Spider Net!" she had cried out, frightened

What if her move malfunctioned? What if he hit his head on the concrete? What if he died of blood loss?

He was a D, so he was reckless. Recklessness seemed to be an ingrained trait in those who bore the name of D. 

And if ancient texts were anything to go by, those who bore the name of D were the original rulers of an united Kingdom, before the people who founded the World Government had usurped the power.

She sighed in relief as her move worked successfully, halting his descent before he could hit the ground. Then she cradled his still form, something someone would do with the person they loved.

And if she were honest with herself, she did love him.

"Stay with me, Law-kun." she begged, concern seeping through the cracks in her voice and her demeanor

He made a small noise, indicating he heard her. She placed a finger in front of his lips and sighed in relief when she felt warm breath.

"Nico Robin!" an obnoxious voice rang out "Don't do anything yet! He is still alive!"

She looked up to see a grinning Donquixote Doflamingo descending towards them, a manic grin on his face.

This was the man who wanted Law-kun for his fruit. Wanted Law-kun to throw away his life for a piece of trash like him.

"Seis Fleur." she commandered in an icy tone

Hands grew out of Doflamingo's back and began to pull.

"Clutch." she called out

The sound of bones breaking was music to her ears.

She never hated anyone as much as she hated Donquixote Doflamingo, a piece of trash who believed that his life was more important than Law-kun's life.

And there was no way in Hell that she would allow him to have his way with Law-kun.


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo is tired of people trying to take away the one person he loved more than anyone else, again. He didn't find his reincarnation for this to happen again, thank you very much. He'll be damned if he let them. And if that seems a tad possessive, it's only to emphasize that he won't stand for it again.
> 
> In which Sabo is possessive over Ace's reincarnation.

"I am home, Ace!" Sabo announced cheerfully

His brother - or rather, his brother's reincarnation, that had all his memories - glared at him in irritation

"I am not a crybaby like Luffy!" Ace yelled "So you don't need to chain me to a pole with seastone cuffs."

"You died." Sabo crossed his arms "And I was unable to do anything about it back then. Now that I can do something about it, you can bet that I will."

Sabo produced a set of keys, and unlocked Ace's cuffs with one

"This is just a temporary measure for when I am not around." Sabo assured "Can't risk your reckless nature leading you to bite more than you can chew."

He pulled Ace closer to himself, so that Ace would be leaning against his torso. He wrapped one arm around Ace's waist and began playing with Ace's hair using his other arm to do so.

"I missed you." Sabo spoke, his voice hoarse "I missed you so badly. I hated the world for taking you away from me. Now that I have you back, no one would take you away from me ever again."

Ace was his now, and his alone, and he wasn't letting go. And if anyone tried hurting what was his, then Sabo would teach them a lesson they would never forget.

-x-

Ace was chained to the pole with seastone cuffs once again, as Sabo faced down their latest attackers. The hungry flames danced around his body, eager to devour anyone who dared to come after his darling.

"I want to fight too!" Ace fought wildly against the bindings

"You are their target." Sabo replied in a tone that left no room for discussion "I am not losing you for the second time."

The bounty hunters who were after his brother's head....he dealt with them quickly, and he left him to die a slow and painful death.

He hummed in content as he cleaned up.

He had missed the fearful look in his brother's eyes.

-x-

When Sabo had returned home with supplies, the chains were broken and Ace was gone. Sabo thought about this kind of situation for a while. He had bought something from a merchant a while ago exactly for this kind of situation. Ace couldn't have gotten far, and Sabo would catch up with him, as he had done many times before.

Only this would be the last time Ace would ever escape again.

True to his prediction, Sabo found his brother quickly and dragged him back home to have lunch. As he prepared it, he pulled out a small vial and poured the liquid it contained into Ace's stew. Ace wouldn't escape again, because he would be incapable of ever escaping.

Ace needed to stay here, with him. With Sabo, so he could protect him. Sabo couldn't lose his brother.....no, his darling.....again. Because Sabo's heart would break if that happened.

It took Ace dying for Sabo to realize that his feelings for him were something more than brotherly attachment. He loved Ace as a romantic partner. Ace was the one who saved him from the stifling life of a noble. This had been the case ever since they first met. Those feelings had always been there, and all it took was Ace's death for them to come to the fore. Now that Ace got reincarnated as a living, breathing human, Sabo would act on them.

Sabo loved the Pirate King's son and he wasn't ashamed of such a fact. The fact that they weren't really blood related probably helped in that regard.

He waited until the drug kicked in, before he moved his darling to the bed and planted a small kiss on Ace's cheek.


	3. Dancing in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am sorry for being born." 
> 
> Those were the words they uttered. The world threatened to bury them in some dark and they were both aware of it.

Five silhouettes crept along the corridor. The door to the room opened, and the people outside were swallowed by total darkness. The owner of the house - a woman in her sixties - lit up the torchlight, illuminating the room. A mattress lay in a corner, and a young girl was sleeping soundly on it. All the men in the room were wearing marine overcoats.

"Yeah, that's her." one of the Marines confirmed "The Demon child. Nico Robin."

"Snatch her up quickly, before she wakes up." the lady of the house urged "Then hand her bounty money over to me!"

And the Marines wasted no time in doing exactly that. They tied up their target's arms and legs so that she'd be unable to escape. One of them handed a wad of cash to the old lady, who looked at it with shining eyes, not caring that she traded a human's life for it.

"What were the orders?" a Marine asked as they had left

"Impel Down." the apparent leader said "She'll be forgotten by the world, along with that other kid. It's their fate."

Robin, who had woken up, overheard the last part. Another kid who was like her? She wondered what he'd be like.....

-x-

"Stop squirming or I'll cover your head with a sack." a man threatened

Portgas D. Ace obeyed. He knew better than to defy them. He felt the need to ask that question one last time. Unfortunately, these men recognized him for who he truly was. He was separated from his brothers for good, and he [referred it that way. They were pure, both of them, and he shall not taint that pureness with his demonic blood any longer.

"The price on your head is high." the man turned to look at him "Gol D. Ace."

"My name is P....."

A punch collided with his jaw as the men around him laughed

"You bear the mark of your father." another man approached him with a lighter "A mark of sin."

He felt a burning flame lick his skin, and he tried not to scream. After a while, the pain stopped, and there was an angry red mark in the center of his chest.

"This mark will forever identify you as that monster's ilk." the man from before said

-x-

Impel down was a scary place. She shared a cell with a boy who was about her age.

"Hello." she introduced "My name is Robin. Nico Robin. What is your name and how did you come to be here?"

"My name is Portgas D. Ace, though they call me Gol D. Ace nowadays." he replied "As for why I am here, the world wants me dead."

"Same with me." she replied casually 

She was used to this by now. She moved forward to get a closer look at her cell-mate. And she was horrified by what she saw. On his chest was an angry red mark.

"Gift from people who hated my dad." he said dryly upon seeing what she was looking at "They said it would mark my legacy as the Demon's son."

"Prisoner 009." a guard called "Your fans want some private time with you."

Groaning, Ace stood up and followed the guard. The look he gave her upon departing shook her to the core.

Others saw the son of the demon when they looked at him.

But Robin saw something different. She saw great sadness in his eyes.

The kind of sadness that mirrored her own.

-x-

When Ace returned to their cell, he was covered in cuts and bruises, and his back was covered in whip marks. Robin glanced at him every once in a while, concern in her eyes. She wished she had some medical training so that she could help him. Unfortunately, she did not.

"Don't worry." he told her, as he lay on the side "They'll be gone by morning. I've had worse."

And the defeated look in his eyes made her want to cry.

-8 years later-

Robin was 16 years old and quite a beauty.

"Hello, handsome." she greeted as she stepped into the cell she shared with Ace "How was your day?"

Portgas D. Ace was seventeen years old, with a body that looked like it was sculpted by God himself. But Robin didn't care about that. 

She saw true beauty in his soul, as he did in hers.

"It was lonely without you, darling." Ace grinned at her 

"Tell me more about your little brother." she requested, ignoring the jealous looks that other prisoners gave Ace

"Luffy is still the same as he was when I last saw him." Ace smiled "He has a good crew to watch his back, so I am not worried."

Robin gave him a sly look

"Well, how about we go introduce ourselves?" she offered

"What are you.....?" Ace cut himself off as he saw

In front of his cell, dressed in a marine uniform, was his brother's first mate.

"Okay, how the hell did you get here?" Ace demanded "And how did they not recognize you?"

"Shhhhhh." Roronoa Zoro whispered "Others will be arriving soon. And to answer your question, the Captain wants to free his brother and a potential crewmate."

"What?" Ace turned to look at Robin, who giggled

"Guess I meet all the qualifications." Robin said nonchalantly

And for the first time since he was imprisoned, Portgas D. Ace had been completely floored.

-x-

"Please join, Ace." Robin begged "I don't want to be separated from you, and neither does your little brother. You have been apart for the last eight years or so. You owe him this much."

And Ace had to admit she had a point.

"Fine, you win." he relented "I'll join your stupid crew."

Despite his words, Robin saw a spark of happiness shining in his eyes.

And seeing him happy made her happy too.

And for the first time in eight years, Nico Robin smiled from the heart.


	4. The hand I was dealt (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was hubris, or maybe it was not. Either way, they are here for a reason

A young girl, about 12 years old, walked down the street, struggling to keep herself upright with the aid of a walking stick. People refused to sell her food, and she felt dizzy from the lack of proper nutrients. Her name was Koala, and she defected from her home at Foolshoot island after what she had dubbed the Incident.

"Did you hear?" a voice said 

Two men had passed by her, both laughing

"Hear what?"

"The Marines finally got the jump on Fisher Tiger!" the speaker laughed some more "The villagers traded his life for the life of a community member."

"Good riddance, then. He was a stain on our perfect world."

None of them saw it coming when Koala attacked them with her bare fists. They fended her off easily, and soon one of the men dangled her, holding her by her hands

"What is the big idea, brat?" they demanded "You feel insulted or something?"

Koala glared at him with the eyes that promised a storm, and an angry growl escaped her mouth. How dare those lowlifes insult the man who saved her life, who gave her freedom?

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." a new voice interjected "You are ganging up against a child who can barely stand up. If you want to fight, then fight me. I will show you the way of the fists."

Koala looked at the new person. It was a tall Fishman. Unlike Fisher Tiger, however, he had lavender hair and yellow skin. She watched as he pummeled two men into the ground without much effort.

"My name is Hack." the Fishman introduced himself, offering her a hand "May I know yours?"

"I am Koala." Koala introduced herself "I was a former slave, and my life is in shambles now. I don't need your false pity. The only person who ever cared for me is gone."

"Then they must have been someone special if you speak about them with that much reverence." Hack simply stated "Want to come with me? Dragon can provide you with shelter until you figure out what you want to do from now on."

Koala agreed. 

They were still on their way when her condition made her body collapse. Hack caught her before her body hit the ground. He looked at her in concern, especially since her body was too light. He needed to get to Baltigo as fast as possible, otherwise she might not make it. Baltigo was about two days away from their current location. There had to be some way to make the trip shorter. He provided them with a temporary shelter before he went out to ask around. Hopefully, some sympathetic individual would get them to their destination faster.

-x-

"How could someone do this?" Dragon thought as he looked at the boy in his arms "How could anyone do this?"

He glanced down again. The child had multiple wounds, few of which could kill him if not treated in time, and his eye was nearly blown out of his socket. To think he was in such a condition just because some noble found it fit to exert their divine right or something.......It made Dragon sick. It also strengthened his resolve to make the revolution happen.

Right now, however, his priority was getting this boy treated. 

When he got aboard the ship, Iva, Inazuma and the others were waiting for him.

"Sabo!" one of the former residents of Grey Terminal shouted "That's Sabo!"

This declaration caused the other Grey Terminal inhabitants to gather too. Until a rough voice made them separate.

"Move aside. I am a doctor." a man insisted "And Sabo is in critical condition. I am not gonna let any of my compatriots from Grey Terminal die."

As Sabo was carried to the infirmary for his treatment, Dragon turned to Iva

"Where is Hack?" Dragon asked

"He contacted us half an hour ago. It seems his return has been delayed." Iva informed his boss

"He wouldn't let himself be delayed without a good reason." Dragon mused "Men, prepare to set sail at full speed."

-x-

Hack waited with Koala in his arms. It had been sixteen hours and still everyone refused to bring them to Baltigo. He cursed the humans and their prejudice. They were so despicable that they would risk one of their own dying just because of some stupid prejudice against Fishmen. At this rate, she'd die, and he'd never forgive the humans if that were to happen. As he watched, a ship crawled out of the mist, and Hack had to rub his eyes twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

The Revolutionary ship. The Revolutionaries had come for them. He watched as Dragon himself descended down from the ship, his dark cloak billowing about him, and he cast a stern look at Hack. Then his eyes slid down to Koala, who was still in his arms, and his expression softened.

"Get them onboard the ship." Dragon ordered "And alert Shiro."

-x-

Sabo woke up with a splitting headache. He was well enough to take a look around. The bed next to his was occupied by a young girl, who had an IV attached to her arm. Sabo frowned. The girl looked severely underweight, and the IV in her arm led to a bag full of nutrients. He turned his head to the other side and saw a couple of nurses come in.

"Everything is ready for your surgery, Sabo." Fumiko, one of the nurses, informed "Shu-san insisted he treat you. He also lived in the Grey Terminal, and he swore not to let anyone who lived there die, so don't worry."

Sabo gave her a half-smile as he followed her to the operation room. Shu was already there, fumbling with the tools. He smiled at Fumiko and Sabo upon seeing them.

"You always caused us trouble, eh?" Shu joked as the two came closer "My job is to make sure you can continue causing us trouble."

Sabo laughed as he lay down on the table intended for the bigger operations. 

Fumiko stayed, as an assistant, as Shu began to sterilize the equipment he was gonna use. He filled a needle with an anaesthetic and then he grabbed Sabo's arm, looking for the right spot to administer it. Once he found the perfect spot, he inserted the needle and injected the liquid inside. He, Fumiko and Sabo joked around as they waited for the effects to kick in. Once they did, Shu brought out a scalpel and got to work.

-x-

"My name is Shiro." the woman introduced herself "I am a specialist for food-related problems. You've been out of it for three days straight, so we had to rely on IV feeding to keep you alive. Now that you're awake, we don't need to use that method anymore. Me and my team made some for you."

She put a plate in front of Koala, filled with variety of filling food.

"Eat up." Shiro ordered with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making this one into a series.


End file.
